Allied Frequency
by Sir-Nesto1
Summary: My first story with made with the help of my friend, Master Alucard... thank you


Allied Frequency  
  
Disclaimer: This is my first fan fiction of all time yay :) but let us get to business though, I do not own Armored Core or the parts/ideas that will be featured in this story that came from the brilliant minds of Agetec and From Software except for the characters I made.  
  
Thanks to: My family, friends, and God for giving me the bravery, talent, and inspiration to write this story. I'd also like to thank my friend Master Alucard for inspiring me to not give up to any challenge given to me.  
  
Dedication: This story is for my grandfather who has just departed from my family may he rest in paradise, peacefully  
  
Chapter 1: Journey to Destiny  
  
Mirage, Crest, and Kisaragi have once again begun a "Corporate War" even after signing a peace treaty that only lasted half a month.  
  
My name is Ness Amavado, a former MT construction engineer for Crest, I'm a 18 year old Puerto Rican male jet-black hair with silver streaks and a natural red and blue eye, I have a 17 year old sister called Lilia Amavado, who is also a Puerto Rican with jet black hair but with blue eyes, we live with Keera Andrews, ever since my mother died in an AC shoot out in Trene City District 9, as for my father, he was gone before I even saw his face so he's dead to me, but let's not get in depth with my sad history and get on with my prosperous future.  
  
When I quit my job at Crest, since the pay sucked and the way Crest treated their employees was atrocious, I had figured out where my father was, at the top of the Global Cortex Battle Arena, this news struck me like a nail between the eye to find this man joined the same organization that killed my mother and now I wanted to know why he left me and my sister and why he joined Global Cortex of all organizations, so one day I picked up my bags, cloths, and my bravery to enter Global Cortex myself to have these questions answered of course there was my Aunt Keera (yeah she's a really good friend to my family), who was a Raven herself and she was not impressed with my decision but Lilia walked up to me and whispered.  
  
"Show him whose boss." With those words in my head I left my childhood and walked to my destiny.  
  
(Trene City, Global Cortex HQ 12:36 PM)  
  
"Phew, holy crap, why'd I have to walk all the way from home to District 1 of Trene City instead of hitching a ride onto the trains!?"  
  
Yes that's me, a bum that walked half his day across the city to get to Global Cortex, I was completely pooped out since my arrogant Latino mind refused to tell me to take a break and kept going till I made to HQ but then I saw a glimmer of pure hope shine before me.  
  
"A BENCH!!!!"  
  
I scattered on all fours to get to the empty bench and sat down relaxing my feet.  
  
"Sweet!" I exclaimed.  
  
After sitting for a few minutes I got right up and looked up at the one hundred story skyscraper known as Global Cortex HQ, until I walked right into someone at the door, I also heard paperwork fall to the pavement.  
  
"Oh excuse.me."  
  
I was left in awe to see a beautiful girl wearing glasses and a brown business jacket with a red skirt and high heels she also had beautiful green eyes, which nowadays is pretty rare to find around this new world we live in, her hair was brown with gold streaks, she had an Asian ethnicity look, but you know, staring at her was like looking into a mirror because my head and hers was cocked a little to the side as if she was trying to identify me and then I started to stare at her as if I've seen her somewhere as well, and then by some act of God we both asked.  
  
"Have we met?  
  
We both started to laugh at the crazy timing at how we asked each other the same question and then we both kneeled down to pick up the scattered paperwork.  
  
"I'm sorry," I said while still laughing about such a coincidence "my name is Ness."  
  
She looked up and smiled at me, and that very second I felt my heart turn to goop.  
  
"Well my name is Jade," she said with a magnificent and beautiful Chinese accent that made my legs wobble like jelly "you know something about you reminds you of someone I met in the past."  
  
I scratched my cheek and said, "You know I just thought that to, but I don't think we've actually met myself." Although I didn't mind bumping into such a beautiful women, but now that I think about it something about Jade reminds me of the past somehow, but I really didn't let that bother me for now, cause I have a career to get now.  
  
"Are you going to be a Raven?" asked Jade  
  
I wasn't surprised to see that she knew I was going to be a Raven.  
  
"Why yes I am, why'd you ask?" I asked happily  
  
"Because I just got my license to train up and coming Ravens how to pilot an Armored Core or AC unit as most people say and because I'd like to be your instructor!" replied Jade with a giggle in her voice.  
  
I was literally going to fly like a rocket into the sky hearing those beautiful words and adorable giggle but I kept my composure and replied.  
  
"Well yeah that'd be great but what, are you a liaison manager, or a pilot instructor."  
  
"Not even close I'm a Raven myself."  
  
Now I was stunned in disbelief to hear "I'm a Raven myself." come from such a beautiful woman like her.  
  
"Well I gotta go, see ya and thanks for helping me pick up my paperwork!" said Jade with her blowing a kiss my way.  
  
That just paralyzed me with the goopy feeling of happiness in my heart but as soon as I recovered (which took me three minutes to do) she was gone.  
  
"Jade." I whispered to myself, "I'll remember that name."  
  
With that I picked up the satchel that had my belongings and entered Global Cortex HQ. 


End file.
